A motor vehicle powertrain includes a prime mover to generate torque, a transmission coupled to the prime mover to leverage the torque, and a drivetrain coupled to the transmission to distribute the torque to wheels of the vehicle. For example, the drivetrain of some vehicles includes a transfer case to carry out changes from a two-wheel-drive (2WD) mode to a four-wheel-drive (4WD) mode and vice versa, or changes from a high range 4WD configuration to a low range 4WD configuration and vice versa.